iLove Christmas
by Ninja-Werepire96
Summary: What Sam worries to be a drunken accident on Carky's part turns out to be exactly what both of them had wanted for a LONG time. Later that day, the two girls share a Christmas experience neither of them will forget.


MERRY CHRISTMAS JP! You're an awesome writer and deserve a good ol' Cam fic!

Here's one of your presents here on Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it! This is the longest thing I've ever written so you better appreciate it!

And a Merry Christmas to all you Cam supporters reading this! :D

Sam: Sex time with Carly now?

Werepire: Patience, you'll have your fun soon . . .

Carly: Wait, what?

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Samantha Puckett lay in the warm, comfortable bed that was clearly not her own. Carly had insisted that Sam stay round for Christmas, not wanting her to be alone for the festive holiday since her mother tended to disappear a lot or almost always be drunk.<p>

She rolled over onto her side and stared somewhat afraid at the body next to hers, taking in the brunette's hair splayed over the pillow and pink lips that were parted slightly. She closed her eyes and sighed gently.

Little snatches of the previous night played in her mind.

Drunken stumbling up the stairs, an accidental kiss and soft, gentle caresses in the dark which led to passion filled sex and falling asleep in each others arms.

Which is why Sam was afraid. What if Carly thought of it as a drunken mistake? Something that should never have happened yet had due to just a bit too much alcohol on Christmas eve.

It certainly hadn't been a mistake on the blonde's part, who had wanted it for a long time, but she couldn't say the same for her best friend.

Sam licked her lips slightly, recalling the previous night for the fifth time since she'd awoken not 30 minutes ago. She could still feel Carly's hot breath on her neck, still feel Carly's soft, supple skin beneath her fingers, still taste her lips on her own.

Suddenly the blonde felt Carly roll over and hide her face in the crook of Sam's neck, who instinctively wrapped her arms around Carly's waist. "Mornin'" Carly mumbled against Sam's neck, still groggy from sleep.

"Mornin' . . ." Sam mumbled, tightening her grip around Carly slightly. She felt Carly pull her head away.

"Sam . . .?" the blonde opened her eyes and saw Carly biting her lip as she waited for Sam's response.

"Yeah Cupcake?"

"About last night . . ." Sam felt her heart come to a stop. She averted her eyes from Carly's.

"W-What about it?"

"It wasn't just some drunken mistake . . . was it?" Sam felt her heart start once again. Maybe there was hope for her after all . . .

"Not if you don't want it to be" she whispered. Carly smiled.

"That's good, so . . . you wont mind if I do this?" she leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Sam's who, after a few seconds of shock, eagerly responded. _Tastes like cherries_, the blonde thought with a smile and licked Carly's lower lip, asking for entry. Carly happily complied and tangled her fingers in Sam's hair. Things were starting to get heated between the two until . . .

"CARLY! SAM! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Spencer shouted with excitement, pounding heavily on the door. Carly groaned and unwillingly pulled away from Sam. She stood before pulling on a shirt and some sweatpants from the foot of her bed. She also made sure to throw another shirt to Sam, allowing her to pull it on first, and opened the door.

"Couldn't you have waited 10 more minutes?" she asked.

"I suppose, I'm just so giddy about it being Christmas!" Carly sighed and looked over at Sam. Her best friend, or lover?, simply shrugged. "I'm gonna go make breakfast!" Spencer said merrily.

"Don't forget to cook bacon!" Sam called.

"I shan't" Spencer left and Carly closed the door. She walked back over to Sam and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"C'mon, get up." she said as she leaned back up and winked, "We can finish this later"

* * *

><p>Sam walked back from the kitchen, putting fake antlers on her head and watched as Spencer walked into his room to bunk down for the night. They had all had a busy day. The girls helped Spencer with the Christmas lunch after unwrapping all their presents<p>

She waiting for a few moments before practically pouncing on an unsuspecting Carly. "Sam!" she half whispered, half yelled.

"What?" she asked innocently,

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Well you _did_ say we'll finish this later." she claimed, grinning cheekily at the brunette beneath her.

"Not here when Spencer hasn't even gone to sleep yet!"

"Fine!" Sam picked Carly up bridal style and carried her over to the elevator.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down." Carly repeated until Sam finally did so when the elevator door had closed. Carly scowled.

"You could have just asked."

"Yeah but that would have been less fun for me." Sam shrugged, "Anyway, close your eyes."

"Why?" Carly questioned.

"I have one last gift for you." Carly could see no fault with this and complied to Sam's demand. She heard Sam mutter quietly to herself for a few seconds . "Okay," Sam said, "Open your eyes."

Sam was smiling and pointing upwards, Carly's eyes followed the direction of the finger and looked up. The first thing she noticed was some mistletoe hanging from Sam's fake antlers, said blonde had leaned her head forwards so that the mistletoe hung over both of their heads.

She was gently pushed against the elevator wall and looked down to see Sam's face right in front of hers. "It is tradition after all . . ." she said before kissing Carly gently, the back of her hand lightly brushing Carly's cheek. The kiss quickly became more passionate and as the elevator door pinged open, Sam led them out backwards into the hallway.

Carly soon found herself being pinned to her bedroom door, moaning as Sam nipped and sucked at her neck. She scrambled behind her and smirked with success as her hand enclosed around the handle of the door. The two fell onto the bedroom floor, Sam catching herself as not to crush Carly.

Sam leaned her forehead on Carly's and the brunette wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. The fair haired girl had lost her antlers somewhere along the trip from the elevator to here, Carly noted.

"Sam . . ." Carly whispered, her voice full of lust.

"You sure about this Cupcake?" Sam whispered back.

"100%" Carly claimed Sam's lips and the blonde melted into the kiss.

Carly's legs wrapped around her best friends waist as she rose from her position, kicking the door closed before she made her way over to the bed.

Carly groaned as a soft, delicate hand slipped under her shirt and traced up towards her bra. A leg slipped between the brunette's, a thigh pressing against her core. Sam smirked into Carly's mouth and started to slowly unbutton her shirt, still tracing just below Carly's breasts.

After Carly shrugged out of her shirt, she quickly got to work on Sam's shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily to yank the shirt over Sam's head. "Someone's excited." she observed out loud.

"I've been waiting all day for this Sam, get on with it." Carly growled. With a devilish grin, Sam unbuttoned Carly's jeans and leaned down, taking the zip in between her teeth and pulled it down.

Sam slowly pulled the jeans down then travelled back up Carly's body, placing feather light kisses over her stomach and neck until she reached her mouth once again. Carly, in an act of dominance, flipped Sam over and trailed her hands down the blonde's stomach and swiftly removed of the jeans Sam was wearing.

Sam whimpered slightly as Carly leaned down and bit down on her pulse point, unclasping the bra on the fair haired girl at the same time.

Sam then moaned when Carly took one of her breasts in her mouth and took the other one in her hand, making sure they both got equal attention. "Christ Carls!" Sam gasped, somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered being bottomed last night. Not wanting the same to happen two nights in a row, Sam very reluctantly pushed Carly away and reversed their position.

Carly glanced up and flushed at the animalistic look in Sam's eyes, they showed nothing but lust, desire and love. Neither girls broke eye contact and Sam hooked her thumb in the waistband of Carly's panties (God Sam hated that word) and lowered them. Her fingers nimbly climbed the inside of Carly's thigh, making the dark haired girl shiver.

Sam froze after entering two fingers into Carly, leaning her head down and tugging on the girl's ear lobe with her teeth. Carly whined and rocked her hips, desperate for Sam to carry on. Sam smirked and bit down on her ear before pulling out and thrusting right back in. Carly threw her head back and moaned.

Sam quickly found a rhythm and Carly began to roll her hips, meeting the thrusts with vigour. Her head was still thrown back in sheer pleasure, neck fully exposed, and Sam took perfect advantage of this, running her tongue up Carly's neck before stopping at her chin.

Sam pulled away slightly and stared into her lovers face, she loved seeing Carly like this. Breathless, back arched and face contorted in ecstasy. It made Sam feel almighty, knowing that only she would be able to make Carly feel like this, would hopefully be the _only_ one to make Carly feel this way.

Carly pulled Sam in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around the blonde girl's shoulders. It was that point Sam decided to try something different.

Sam curled her fingers as she pulled out of Carly, who moaned into the kiss and dragged her nails down Sam's back. She hissed slightly at the pain but also finding it somewhat enjoyable.

She felt Carly start to tense beneath her and increased her pace, kissing her lover with as much passion as she could muster, trying to pleasure her as much as possible.

Carly's back arched as she reached her climax, Sam pulled her fingers out and placed chaste kisses over the brunette's face and neck as she calms down from her temporary high.

Sam rested her chin on Carly's chest, watching as she finally got her breath back.

"I love you Carls." she whispers.

"I love you too Sam." Carly sleepily mumbles. Sam grinned lopsidedly after hearing this. "By the way" Carly adds, "It's your turn next time."

The blonde moved up and nuzzled her head in Carly's neck, "Can't wait." she mumbled.

She felt her eyes droop and both girls drifted off into a content sleep, still wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p>First Cam fic I have ever written as well as my first M rated fic, so I apologise if this isn't great.<p>

Final note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs. They are much appreciated.

Werepire out!


End file.
